


Soulmate:Vampire's Mate

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Violence, Ereri Fluff Day, F/F, F/M, M/M, Undercover, aotsmut, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: that there is a man who is a pureblood vampire that is  Eren Yeager and he is 23 years old. He goes to college and he works at Cheesecake Factory as a waitress. His and other friends that go to the same college with him until he met man  named Levi Ackerman  who is human vampire in his late 20s. He had a horrible history his dad left him and him and his mom died at the age of 9 and he had to stay in at  Armin Grandpa’s house. He have a good adoped sister Mikasa Ackerman that she is a vampire too but didn’t know that she was related to Levi Ackerman.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sillahsirandou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sillahsirandou).



Prologue: that there is a man who is a pureblood vampire that is Eren Yeager and he is 23 years old. He goes to college and he works at Cheesecake Factory as a waitress. His and other friends that go to the same college with him until he met man named Levi Ackerman who is human vampire in his late 20s. He had a horrible history his dad left him and him and his mom died at the age of 9 and he had to stay in at Armin Grandpa’s house. He have a good adoped sister Mikasa Ackerman that she is a vampire too but didn’t know that she was related to Levi Ackerman. 

 

I know it was a short notice but I thought it would be long but it’s not long so if you wanted to watch this. It’s 18 and up and if you are under 18 don’t read it and don’t watch it if you in turn up read it and watch it as mature. Warning sex and violence and is a supernatural being. Boy for boy and girl for girl warning is the last time warning.


	2. College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eren started his second year of college and he met a beautiful alpha. he was happy that he found his mate. everyone knew he was prueblood vampire but levi doesnt know he pureblood and his parents are royalty. levi himself is a human vampire and has friend to care of him. his mom died but he his is alive and well and he is a neat freak because he get annoyed if someone makes a mess.

Eren POV  
Today is my second day of college as a sophomore and so far since high school. My best friend Armin goes to school as me. I hope nobody noticed that I'm pure blood vampire and the only person who knows is my adopted sister Mikasa and Armin. My parents want me to continue my education.  
I have to wear contacts before somebody noticed that my eye glows. This is a Sina College for vampire and humans. We also have to learn how to not direct any humans before they could be our victim.

My mom dropped me off front gate, She glanced at me and said" be careful there's a few human here and you don't want them to be our prey".  
I nod and said" okay Mom I will".  
When my mom dropped me off I saw my best friend Armin waved at me and I waved back then point at the dorm.  
He nodded his head, he is in relationship with this guy named Erwin Smith. He is very smart and have his perfect grade and his major engineer and his boyfriend is major on science and math because he want to become a Doctor.  
I walked toward him and said"Which dorm room do you have", and I asked him.  
He said"357 and you", I looked at the paper and I said" I have the same thing". He said "cool" , he smiled and I smiled back.  
Armin POV

I cannot believe it that I have room number as Eren my best friend since Middle School.  
I looked at him and said" so are we going to the orientation later".  
He looked back and said "of course we are and we need our food blood and to be sure no one seen it ok".  
I said "ok and Erwin said he will bring his best friend along with him".  
He looked confuse and raise his eyebrow   
He said"I didn't know he had a best friend armin".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is end of chapter 1 and wait for next one. I took days off school to finished the chapter. I know look weird and maybe one day I describd my character who really I am. Plus I am a female not a male.i I am a Muslim please don't judge me. Free   
> Comment and if you want to talk to me on my Facebook and I will be there if you need me.


	3. Erwin's best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter armin was with his boyfriend erwin and he want his best friend eren to meetup with erwin's one of his best friend levi. before everything has started he was already with levi. everyone was going to social gathering that happened for the upcoming freshman. levi and erwin are junior while eren and armin are sophmore in college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe I just do that if I have laughed but not funny. I hope you enjoy my story and I'll be updated soon. Thank you again reading my story. I haven't been in school lately because I have to paid again to the GED program.

Erwin POV  
I remember what Armin told me that his best friend is single and he wants to hookup with my best friend Levi. I don't know about this because Levi is not very social and he's clean- freak.   
I am nevous and I don't know if Levi said about this. I know he a difficult time and doesn't know that my boyfriend's best friend is a pureblood vampire. 

I was walking with him and I kinda space out. He snapped at me and said" what's going on with your kind of spaced-out".   
I relaxed my shoulder and I said "so Levi would come to the social gathering with me because they bring students to get to know each other".  
I hope he said yes and I don't want him to be himself at the dorm we share.

He said "I don't know eyebrows and also invited hanji ok if she comes I'll be there". Smirked he did  
I said" okay shorty plus armin will be there also and his best friend eren. Before we get there we have eat our food on blood and I don't want you go bloodlust right".  
I smirked again and sight " fine but I heard the some vampire will be there and I don't you put through that ok".  
Tsk like he care  
He said "I don't care please don't call me shorty again or I'll rip thoat out".

**Author's Note:**

> know it was a short notice but I thought it would be long but it’s not long so if you wanted to watch this. It’s 18 and up and if you are under 18 don’t read it and don’t watch it if you in turn up read it and watch it as mature. Warning sex and violence and is a supernatural being. Boy for boy and girl for girl warning is the last time warning.


End file.
